


震惊！亲弟弟居然把我灌醉要对我……

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	震惊！亲弟弟居然把我灌醉要对我……

城市绚烂的霓彩在雨幕中晕染的七零八落，透过落地窗只看到模糊的色块，阳台上没有开灯，却也能看清对面那人的面容。

虽然是专程来陪他过十八岁的生日，但依旧是西装革履，金丝眼镜下的那双眸子一如既往地深邃冷峻，侧脸棱角分明。

曹植静静地看着他喝完杯中的红酒，目光落在他滑动的喉结上，然后是那只戴上了订婚戒指的手上。

“哥，谢谢你回来陪我过生日！”曹植忽然笑得很开心，又主动为曹丕添满了杯。

“我就你这么一个弟弟，爸出国之前还叮嘱我一定要照顾好你，”曹丕拿起酒杯又喝了一口，“就是再忙，也要回来给你过生日啊。”

曹操明明正值春秋鼎盛的年纪，却把整个曹氏制药集团扔给儿子，自己和前任董事秘书荀彧跑到国外度假去了。

曹丕天天忙里忙外，还要兼顾曹植，一时间也不由得心力交瘁。

根据之前曹操为他定下的婚约，曹丕刚刚参加完和甄家的订婚典礼，连自己未婚妻还没见着几次，就马上从巴黎飞回国内，晚上才赶上给曹植过十八岁生日。

“你也不和我说想要什么礼物，我也没来得及准备，”曹丕一脸歉意，从西服口袋里拿出一串钥匙，“明天我让秘书带你去C市，看看这栋别墅喜不喜欢。”

曹植没有接过钥匙，却只是笑着看他。

曹丕蹙起眉，刚要问他，却觉得一阵眩晕，浑身发热，倦意抑制不住地涌上来。他记得自己酒量很好了，怎么才喝了一杯就……

最后的视野里只剩下曹植暧昧不清的笑意。

还有耳边的一句低语：“哥，我不要这个，我想要你。”

伸手摘下碍人的金丝眼镜，自家哥哥连睡着了都要蹙着眉，曹植伸手抚平他的眉角，接着温热的唇舌就贴了上去。

轻吮着薄唇，甜涩的酒味在唇间弥漫开来，灵活的小舌扫过唇齿，便轻而易举地撬开了牙关，舔过豆腐脑般绵软的舌下，与之纠缠不休。

一吻结束，两人都喘息着。曹植看着身下的哥哥醉眼迷离，冷白的面容此时泛着好看的淡粉，薄唇殷红水润，跟平日的冷漠禁欲形成极大的反差，让他一时看得心旌摇荡。

曹植扯下他的领带，将他双手绑在身后。

“哥，你明天就算骂我恶心，就算不要我这个弟弟，我都认。”曹植又吻了吻他，眸中似有泪光，“可是，我不想看着你娶别人……”

曹植又去吻了吻他的喉结，把他推倒在沙发上，伸手去解他的衬衫扣。曹丕仍是醉得厉害，任他摆布，仿佛不省人事。

他解开西服裤的腰带，用嘴咬住裤链往下拉着，直到已经勃起的器官隔着布料弹出来，毫不掩饰地抵在他面前。

曹植将那性器含在口中舔弄，用津液将布料完全润湿，又一轻一重地吮吸。

虽然之前做了功课，但毕竟是第一次，又面对的是自己倾慕已久的二哥，曹植的动作还是略显笨拙。

他用唇瓣顺着柱侧一寸一寸吮吸，柱体已经挺立发硬，耳边听着那人的喘息也逐渐加重，曹植便更卖力的吞吐起来。

被津液沾湿的布料磨蹭着口腔内壁，几乎是火辣辣地疼。曹植只觉得口内的性器又涨大了一圈，便一个深喉将整个柱体含住，强忍着自己的咽反射，一点一点地吞咽着，用喉头的嫩肉磨蹭顶端。

这样反复几次，那物什的尺寸已经涨到曹植吞不下了。

他起身解开自己的领带，又把自己的西服一件件脱下来，直到一丝不挂，十八岁少年匀称修长的身体完全赤裸在曹丕面前。

曹植一手摸上他的胸前，另一只手用指尖勾下已被沾湿的内裤，直到两人下体毫无保留地接触。

曹植跪坐在他身上，双腿大张，放在两侧，那硬挺的器官直直抵在他会阴上，这时曹植的酒劲儿也过去了不少，他第一次做，又是自己主动的，对下面要发生的事心里还是没底。

手指伸向自己的后穴，尽管那里事先早就做好了润滑，但因为对剂量多少没把握，现在手指进入起来还是颇为滞涩。

曹植已经出了汗，头发湿漉漉搭在额上，脸色醉红，秀眉微蹙，此时紧咬着下唇，吃力地扩张着自己的小穴。

约莫已经可以容纳三根手指，穴内也逐渐顺滑，水渍声响，曹植脸上愈是发烧。他只好草草了事，便扶住那根粗大坚挺的物什，对着穴口缓缓坐上去。

可男子的后庭生来就不是用作承欢的，他又是处子，扩张也没扩张好，小穴好容易吞到一半，便只觉疼得发抖，跪都跪不住了，只得停在那里，手撑在曹丕身侧，只顾张口喘着气。

身下第一次主动被异物插入，又是自己爱慕的哥哥，这种羞耻感让曹植忍不住收缩穴口，殊不知这样更增加了插入的难度。

正当曹植头脑发昏，不知怎么办的时候，一双手忽然抚上他的腰，然后往下一拉——

“啊——！啊嗯……啊啊！嗯不……”曹植还没反应过来，就被迫将那粗大的性器吞吃到根部，贯穿的感觉让快感从尾骨炸裂开来，顺着脊柱攀爬，让曹植一下子支撑不住，倒在曹丕身上。

一抬眼，那人深邃的眸子正盯着他，嘴角是戏谑的笑，哪有半分醉酒的样子？！

“你、你不是……”曹植瞪大了眼，也忘了后穴内还含着哥哥的性器，满脸羞的飞红，此时恨不得找个地缝钻下去。

耳边是轻佻的笑声：“不是想勾引我吗？继续啊。”

曹植完全不敢看他的眸子，那嘲讽的语气深深刺痛了他的自尊，他强忍着在眼眶打转的泪水，浑身冰凉，紧低着头，在曹丕的身上艰难地动作起来。

撑在两侧的手臂不住地打颤，他也不顾找自己的敏感点在那里，只顾把曹丕弄舒服了，让他也不至于嫌弃自己才好。

曹植努力回想着视频里说的，在含着粗大性器的同时努力收缩穴口，这样尝试了几次，身下那人果然舒爽地叹气。

“你以前跟别人做过？”那人冷不丁问他。

“没、没有……”曹植说完又马上噤声了。

他会信么？自己主动勾引哥哥，这样已经够淫荡了吧，何况又这样……可是，真的是因为喜欢，所以才会去学的啊……

也不知抽插了多少下，曹植只觉得自己腰都快折了，也不敢稍慢一点，听着身下的人喘息愈来愈重，他更为卖力地快速吞吐起来。

曹植紧闭着眼，却仍能想象出来自己是个什么浪荡样子。

“你出去。”曹丕哑着声音道。

曹植愣了一下，才反应过来他要干什么，随即低下头，脸上绯红。

“不用……你、你就射在我里面吧。”

他刚说完，就被曹丕抱住，顺势压在身下，暴戾般操干着他，直把曹植做的泪水涟涟，已经高潮了两次，也不敢张口求饶。曹丕最后几次重重顶在肉壁上，满腹热液便射在穴道深处。

两人做完，曹植早已经虚脱，曹丕将他的头放在自己颈窝处，静静抱着他。

只听得窗外雨声越来越大。

“哥……”曹植不敢看他，声音里都带了哭腔，身子不住往后缩着，“你、你松开我，我去洗洗吧……”

曹丕却将他死死扣住：“不和我解释一下？”

曹植挣开他的手，低着头，泪水落下来：“我……没什么好解释的。”说完便要起身。

曹丕一把拉住他的胳膊，直接拉回来，翻身重新压在沙发上：“不想解释就再做一次，一直做到你想解释为止。”

曹植一愣：“你不讨厌我？”

曹丕盯着他泛红的眸子，一字一句道：“讨厌。”

“讨厌你自以为是，觉得自己技术多好就敢来勾引我。”

“讨厌你矫揉造作，明明是你强上我干嘛还要哭哭啼啼。”

“更讨厌你先斩后奏，为什么不先跟我表白就直接发生关系？”

曹植大脑一片空白。

表、表白？

自己完全没想过这个词，大概是觉得一定会被他拒绝并加以耻笑吧。

明明喜欢了他好多年，想要辩解却无从说起。

“我、我……”

“我喜欢你，阿植。”

一个吻落在唇际。

这世间最美好的生日礼物，也不过如此了吧。

曹丕无可奈何的看着他又哭了，这小孩怕是高兴的吧。曹丕伸手为他拭去眼泪，安慰道：“去洗洗身子，回卧室吧。”

曹植又是怔怔看着他。

“我不想让我的人被别人看到，关着灯也不行。”曹丕一挑下颌，指指落地窗，笑意戏谑，“我还想再要你一次。”

……

“啊嗯……受不了了……不嗯啊……轻点……”

“自己惹的火，自己灭。”

……

“你为什么那么早就醒了啊？明明……”

“小笨蛋，以后别在黑市上买春药，那里大多都是假的，再直接来找我买，给你VIP会员八折优惠。”

“可是，公司卖这种东西违法的啊……”

“还知道违法啊……那你勾引我，算不算犯罪？”

————END————


End file.
